


Must be a Third Year Thing

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Feelings Realization, KyouHaba Week, M/M, POV Kyoutani Kentarou, Study Date, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, but they dont really know at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: “My feet are so tired,” Yahaba whined, stretching the word ‘tired’ to emphasize. Lifting his head and glaring at Kentarou, Yahaba spoke again, “we should take a break, definitely.” before closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto his bed.“We just got here,” Kentaoru grinned, something he tended to do more now, bringing his bag and setting it on the ground next to Yahaba’s. “And I’m pretty sure you’re only supposed to take breaks once you’ve actually started something.” Kentarou walked closer,s o he was standing next to Yahaba’s head, looking down at him, more specifically his closed eyes. Even more specifically, his eyelashes that were too long to be real dammit.“You're no fun Kyoutani,” Yahaba laughed, his eyes crinkling open to look at him, but the rest of what he said was drowned out by the blood rushing to Kentaou’s face and head.Yahaba had said his name plenty of times before, but standing here, looking down at Yahaba, with his eyes squirting up at him, a smile so bright it could light up the world, and domestic happiness and trusting painted in the way he laid in front of Kentarou,  he was struck by how desperately and wholly in love he was.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	Must be a Third Year Thing

**Author's Note:**

> for day two of kyouhaba week 2020!! for the prompt '3rd Years'

Kentarou knew it was stupid, knew there was no way it was going to end in his favor, but he was currently walking to the house of Yahaba Shigeru, with said boy walking beside him, laughing at his own stupid joke he had just made. In his defense, Kentarou hadn’t meant to be here, he was supposed to go home and do homework in his room, then go to the local gym and play with the others who went there later in the day, like he did every Thursday. This wasn't the first time his usual schedule for something had been messed up by Yahaba, either.

Before rejoining the Aoba Johsai Volleyball club, Kentarou would eat his lunch alone, in the bathroom or in the classroom, if there were little enough people there. But after his rejoining, it seemed Yahaba had made it his personal mission to annoy Kentarou and pull his life through the dirt. In other words(Yahaba’s) the setter was dedicating his third year to trying to get Kentarou to be a part of the team and ‘be friends’. Kentarou called bullshit.

As stated, he would eat lunch alone as he could, and he liked it. He could study, text his friends from other schools, or if he finished fast enough, could even slip off to the gym to spike for a little bit. Yahaba, upon seeing him in a classroom sitting by himself during lunch one day, had walked up to him and grabbed his arm. The setter had gone on to insist Kentarou come and eat lunch with him and Watari on the roof, instead of ‘sitting here all alone like a lost puppy!’ Yahaba liked to use dog analogies when it came to Kentarou, he had noticed early on, which he was sure he had picked up from Oikawa, their old captain. Kentarou was dragged to the roof with his lunch, and sat on a bench, with Aoba Johsai’s libero sitting across from him, an amused look on his face. Yahaba had not let him eat alone after that, even two months after the first time.

Before school, Kentarou would stop by the small store near his house and pick up something for breakfast, along with an energy drink to get him through the morning. Since rejoining, however, Yahaba had realised they lived in the same direction and took the same walk to and from school. Since realising, he had decided they would walk together. Since deciding  _ that _ , and putting it into practice, Yahaba had been scandalised upon discovering his morning shop trips, and banned him from getting a cheap breakfast. Originally Yahaba hadn't wanted Kentarou to get the energy drink either, but after Kentarou threatened to just buy one at school, and saying he would let Yahaba to help him pick which flavor he would get in the morning, the silver haired setter relented, though he complained often.

But back to the matter at hand. Kentarou had his hands stuffed into his pockets, and was in a helpless attempt to convince himself he was just keeping his hands warm, and wasn't making sure he didn't do something stupid like grab Yahaba’s hand or brush the hair on his forehead back into his stupid bangs. It was a losing battle that Kentarou couldn't deny anymore when Yahaba started laughing and Kentarou felt himself show a small smile in response. They couldn't arrive at Yahaba’s house fast enough.

To say he didn't know how he got here would be a lie, he knew exactly how this had happened, and it was for the same reason he had let all of Yahaba’s other requests or upsets of his routine slide. Kentarou was undoubtedly and wholly weak for Yahaba, and would do anything he asked of him. All of the upsets Yahaba had done to him, could have been prevented by him simply saying no, or expressing that he didn't want to do whatever Yahaba was asking of him. But even if he  _ didn’t  _ want to do any of it, he would have compiled regardless, because it was Yahaba asking, and Kentarou was quickly discovering he couldn't deny his setter anything.

So when Yahaba had smiled and asked Kentarou if he would help him study for their english test tomorrow, because Kentarou always got better grades then him, Kentarou had weakly agreed, his knees and hands shaking. And while the basic idea of studying with Yahaba wasn't all that bad, it was the way Kentarou felt about it that made him terrified to do so. To say Kentarou was excited to study with Yahaba would be the world’s largest understatement. Kentarou could feel electricity strumming through his veins at the idea he would be sitting across from Yahaba in a few minutes. That Yahaba might get confused on something and lean over to ask Kentarou about it. That he might put his hand near Kentarou when asking, close enough he could bring his own up and brush against it by ‘accident’.All of these ideas made Kentarou shake with fear.

When they finally arrived at Yahaba’s home, both calling out a greeting as they slipped off their shoes, they quickly made their way to Yahaba’s room, while Yahaba explained that no one was actually home, his parents still at work, and probably would be until much later. This eased Kentarou, who had been worried Yahaba’s parents would take one look at him and want their son to leave him in dust, what with his gruff appearance and angry expression at a near constant, they clashed violently even at first glance.

Yahaba’s room was clean and tidy, the walls painted a soft blue, with shelves of white stacked with books lining the walls, small trinkets and things here decorating the room and giving it an aspect Kentaoru could only describe with the boy in front of him. The room was distinctly and undoubtedly  _ Yahaba _ . The pretty setter in question tossed his bag onto the ground and none so gracefully threw his body back onto the bed and groaned, making Kentarou chuckle quietly.

“My feet are so  _ tired _ ,” Yahaba whined, stretching the word ‘tired’ to emphasize. Lifting his head and glaring at Kentarou, Yahaba spoke again, “we should take a break, definitely.” before closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto his bed.

“We just got here,” Kentaoru grinned, something he tended to do more now, bringing his bag and setting it on the ground next to Yahaba’s. “And I’m pretty sure you’re only supposed to take breaks once you’ve actually  _ started _ something.” Kentarou walked closer,s o he was standing next to Yahaba’s head, looking down at him, more specifically his closed eyes. Even more specifically, his eyelashes that were too long to be real dammit.

“You're no fun Kyoutani,” Yahaba laughed, his eyes crinkling open to look at him, but the rest of what he said was drowned out by the blood rushing to Kentaou’s face and head.

Yahaba had said his name plenty of times before, but standing here, looking down at Yahaba, with his eyes squirting up at him, a smile so bright it could light up the world, and domestic happiness and trusting painted in the way he laid in front of Kentarou, he was struck by how desperately and wholly in love he was.

“Kyo? You ok? You look kinda pale-” Yahaba sat up, pushing himself towards Kentarou, and grabbing his arm before he could pull away.

“I-I’m fine, don't worry, let’s just get started, right?” Kentarou stuttered, pulling slightly towards his bag, looking anywhere but at Yahaba.

“No, c’mon, tell me what’s wrong? We’re friends,” Yahaba paused, squeezing Kentarou’s arm unconsciously, “right?”

“That's the problem though-” Kentarou slapped the hand that wasn't restrained by Yahaba over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that, he shouldn't have said that-

“What!?” Yahaba practically screamed at him, his voice hurt and angry, “I- I thought we were doing good! I thought we were making progress! What did I do?” Yahaba’s arm, the one that wasn’t holding him, was flailing and shaking as he freaked out.

“No!” Kentarou grabbed Yahaba’s arms, mirroring the hold the setter had on him. “It’s not you, it's me!” Kentarou tried to explain, because how could Yahaba think he was at fault, when Kentaoru was clearly the problem?

“What are you talking about? I thought you figured out I like you?” Yahaba stared at him in confusion, what he said shocking Kentarou into responding before he thought about it.

“Why would that be an issue when  _ I  _ like  _ you _ !?”

They both froze, processing what they had both said. After what felt like an eternity, Yahaba started giggling, his head falling forward to rest on Kentarou’s chest, who through his blush at the contact, started laughing as well.

“We really took after our senpai, huh?” Yahaba laughed, “dramatic confession and everything, oh my  _ god _ .” Yahaba lifted his head and pulled Kentarou to sit with him on the bed. He slid his hand down Kentarou’s arm to rest on his hand, glancing to his face for affirmation, asking the silent question  _ ’is this ok?’ _

Kentarou smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Yahaba’s. He slid his own hand down Yahaba’s as the silver haired boy had done to him, until their hands rested on each other. He adjusted their hands so their fingers intertwined, watching as Yahaba practically glowed as he stared at their locked hands.

Shoving his head against Yahaba’s, Kentarou answered “Must be a third year thing.” with a laugh. 


End file.
